jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Anakin Solo
Machtgeist? Der Anakin In Verräter ist eine Haluzination und kein Machtgeist, er wird irgendwie von so einem Tier projeziert. MfG - Cody 15:40, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ah, danke für die Info. Ich habe das Buch(noch) nicht und beim Bildstöbern auf der WP ist mir bei den Auftritten das hier aufgefallen: Traitor (Possible appearance as a ghost or spirit) . Ich ändere es. Ach ja, du musst in deiner Signatur "Benutzer:Cody" einfügen, anonsten landet man beim Artikel ... --Bel Iblis Tee? 15:45, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ghent Von welchen Ghent ist im Artikel eigentlich die Rede? Dhagon wird es wohl nicht sein, aber sowohl Zakarisz als auch Nas kämen in Frage. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:46, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Der liebe Zakarisz. Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 18:12, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Gut, wieder ein Link auf eine Begriffsklärung weniger, aber ich bin wohl noch den Rest des Jahres beschäftigt, bis ich alle habe. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:18, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) Exzellent Kandidatur Dezember 2007/Januar 2008 (Bestanden) * : Da ich ja selbst an dem Artikel mitgearbeitet habe enthalte ich mich einer Stimme, möchte aber dennoch betonen, dass ich sehr stolz auf die Arbeit meiner Mitschreiberlinge bin und sehr erfreut über ihre Schreibweise war. Ihre Teile lassen sich nämlich sehr sehr gut lesen und sind sehr sehr ausführlich. Habt ihr toll gemacht Jaina und Garm!! Boba 18:19, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : : Ich habe mir mal den Teil aus dem Yuuzhan Vong Krieg durchgelesen (da ich nur da die Quellen kenne) und noch recht viele Rechtschreib- und Inhaltsfehler gefunden. Wenn es im restlichen teil auch so ist, sollte er nochmal überarbeitet werden. Mein Hauptgrund für das Kontra ist jedoch die Ausarbeitung von Anakins Tod. Innere Blutungen?? Das geht ja mal garnicht. Er hat sich einfach Zelle für Zelle aufgelöst, da er so viel machtenergie in sich gesammelt hat. Das muss auf jedenfall noch ausführlicher und richtig erklärt werden.--Yoda41 Admin 17:06, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) edit: Anakins Tod ist jetzt besser beschrieben. Wie siehts mit den beziehungen zu anderen personen aus? Dann gibts ein Pro^^.--Yoda41 Admin 15:54, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) **Also soweit ich mich erinneren kann, stand da das er an inneren Blutungen gestorben ist, aber es ist auch schon lange her, dass ich das buch gelesen habe und habs auch nicht hier. Aber von welchen Inhaltsfehlern redest du denn da noch? Wäre schön wenn du darauf noch ein wenig mehr eingehen könntest. Ich schau mal, dass ich das ncoh verbessert kriege. Boba 17:13, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) **Bei den beziehungen finde ich es auch ein wenig karg, dass da nur über Tahiri und Alema gesprochen wird. Mann sollte mindestens auch noch das Verhältniss zu Han, Leia, Jacen, und Jaina beschreiben.--Yoda41 Admin 12:06, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) **Ich werde mal sehen was sich da machen lässt ;) Boba 15:55, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) ***Ich habe Han bei Beziehungen ergänzt, aber zu Leia und Jaina lässt sich nicht wirklich etwas sagen. Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 17:01, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Toll! Da habe ich den Abschnitt Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg in einem Rutsch durchgelesen, Typos raus gemacht, Kommata gesetzt usw und beim Abspeichern wurde der der Artikel dutzende Male bearbeitet... ich liebe sowas. Unmöglich, dass jetzt in die neue Version zu flicken -.- Zum Artikel: Noch nie habe ich einen Artikel hier so ausführlich erlebt, wie dieser... naja... das muss nicht immer gut sein Bild:;-).gif Man merkt, dass der Artikel von unterschiedlichen Autoren geschrieben wurde. Der Autor von dem Kapitel Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg ist echt zu Höchstleistungen aufgefahren, den der Text ist rundum gut geschrieben, nicht ausschweifend, leicht verständlich und trotzdem richtig informativ. Ein Pluspunkt gibt es auch für die vielen Bilder! Der ganze Text vor und nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg ist auch gut geschrieben, verfolgt aber einen anderen Stil. Besonders bei den langen Abschnitten zu den Junior-Jedi-Knights-Ereignissen muss man viel Geduld mitbringen, denn nicht immer ist der Text aus Anakins Perspektive geschrieben, was im Yuuzhan-Vong-Abschnitt wieder anders ist. Bei den Abschnitten zur Junior-Reihe glaube ich, dass sich der zuständige Autor echt beide Beine ausgerissen hat und übereifrig war, den jeder Schritt Anakins und seinen Freunden wird dort in Worten festgehalten. Das ist zwar lobenswert, aber sorgt auch für einen zähen Lesefluss. Diese Kritikpunkt sind zwar jetzt nicht schwerwiegend, aber wenn man den Artikel in einem Rutsch ließt, dann fällt das etwas störend auf. Ich glaube, ich gebe trotzdem „pro“. Bild:--).gif Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:57, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) **Boah liest sich das echt zäh? Ich kanns ein wenig kürzen...auch wenn das gegen meine Prinzipien verstößt...Nun denn kann auch daran liegen dass ich das morgens um drei gemacht habe, während ich die bücher ani und die yuuzhan vong und folgende mittags abgearbeitet habe :D Boba 21:41, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) **Nein, zäh ist vielleicht die falsche Wortwahl, aber ich persönlich finde das etwas zu detailliert. Manche Sätze habe ich auch schon bei meinem Korrekturlesen zusammengefügt. Es ist toll, dass die Bücher in den Artikel eingearbeitet wurden, weil es die bekanntlich ja nicht auf deutsch gibt. Aber mit ist halt ganz krass aufgefallen, dass alles, was Anakin macht und sagt, aufgeschrieben wurde und dass das etwas zu viel ist. Ist jetzt nicht gravierend und ich bezeichne es mal als Schönheitsfehler Bild:;-).gif Für mich überwiegt das Positive in dem Artikel und deshalb auch „pro“. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:56, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Es sollten nochmal ein paar Leute den Artikel gründlich auf Typos durchsehen, da sind noch einige drin. Außerdem bin ich, wie Yoda, mit Anakins Tod nicht zufrieden. MfG - Cody 08:19, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) **Also ich habe jetzt seinen Tod richtig geändert und sonst bin ich auch noch mal alles nach Fehlern durchgegangen, wenn dir jetzt noch welche auffallen, wäre es sicher angebracht, wenn du die gleich selber änderst. Jaina 11:36, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) * Ich finde der Artikel umschreibt Anakin Solo sehr gut. Ein klares pro. Jacen Skywalker 16:24, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Auch wenn sich anscheinend hier und da kleine Fehler eingeschlichen haben, halte ich den Artikel denn doch für eine sehr gute Biographie, die mit ihrer Ausführlichkeit den Status exzellent durchaus verdient hat. Kyle 16:18, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Ich finde auch, dass der Artikel eine gute Biographie darstellt und den Status «exzellent» verdient hat – auch wenn hier und da ein paar Grammatikfehler sind; die kann man ja immer noch verbessern Bild:;-).gif. Andro 13:58, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Ich habe Garm dutzende Male auf einige Fehler hingewiesen - letztendlich habe ich sie selber korrigiert^^ Aber ein Pro gibt es dafür trotzdem Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:08, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Jetzt ist es ok. MfG - Cody 10:16, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Mit Sieben Fürstimmen und einem Neutral erfreut sich Anakin nun über einen exzellenten Artikel. DIe Wahl ist somit beendet. Boba (FAQ) 16:45, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) Lichtschwert Anakin kann ja durch den Schimmer durch sein Lichtschwert fühlen, aber hat das Lichtschwert nach dem Verlustt des Kristalls immer noch die selbe Farbe? Gruß Padme 20:31, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :In einem Lichtschwert gibt es mehrere Kristalle nicht nur den Farbkristall, da ich mihc nicht daran erinnern kann das irgendwann von einer anderen Farbe geredet wird wird wohl einer der anderen kaputt gegangen sein. Das Lichtschwert hat also noch seine urspüngliche violette Farbe. Boba (FAQ) 20:49, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) Oh, danke Padme 17:16, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET)